


with the earth of a hundred nations in my skin [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: A Hint of Demisexual Keyleth, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Angst, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "with the earth of a hundred nations in my skin" by wordslinging."After the battle with Ripley and Percy's resurrection, Vax and Keyleth find their way to Gilmore's for some much-needed comfort."





	with the earth of a hundred nations in my skin [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordslinging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinging/gifts).
  * Inspired by [with the earth of a hundred nations in my skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390130) by [wordslinging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinging/pseuds/wordslinging). 



Length: 14:53  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/with%20the%20earth%20of%20a%20hundred%20nations%20in%20my%20skin.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/with%20the%20earth%20of%20a%20hundred%20nations%20in%20my%20skin%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Now time for MOAR OT3. Thanks to wordslinging for having blanket permission!


End file.
